Anesthesia
by intrajanelle
Summary: Artemis Crock is injured. Wally West is frantic. Dick Grayson is such a troll, again. Companion to 'Morphine', but can be read as a stand alone. One-Shot.


_A/N: So much fluff...can't...breathe...I'm choking on it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice buuut that's not stopping the fluff._

* * *

><p><em>Anesthesia<em>

_By JustJanelle_

"Wally."

The voice made Wallace West spin around in his chair. He looked over at the girl laying under the thin white hospital sheets with rampant hopefulness on his face.

"Artemis? Hey, Arty, you awake?" Wally asked, reaching his arm out to touch her.

Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly as if she were still asleep, so when her hand shot forward grabbing Wally's wrist and yanking him closer to her side he was appropriately startled. He yelped as his chair toppled unceremoniously to the floor.

"Wally?" Artemis snapped. Her eyes were wide open and staring at him through the drug induced haze that was clouding her vision, "Where the hell am I?"

"Um- You're in- I mean, don't you remember?" Wally stuttered, acutely aware that his face was inches from hers.

She let him go and he tumbled to the ground, a second later he stood up rubbing his sore backside where it had smacked the cold, hard tiles of the med bay.

"This is a joke, right?" Artemis said sharply and she stared down at the bandages that were wrapped around her abdomen. "This isn't real."

"Uh, Artemis, are you feeling-"

Before he could finish his question, Artemis dropped her head back on to her pillow and shoved the heels of her hands in to her eyes as if she were trying to push them back in to her brain.

"This is just- can't be real- can't be- real life-" she slurred, rubbing her hands roughly against her face.

Wally watched in something akin to bemusement as the usually callous blonde archer looked back up at him and smiled fiercely.

"Oh Wally, Wally, Wally- Funny Wally- You're funny-" Artemis giggled and Wally thought that it was fair to say that she was scaring the crap out of him.

He somehow managed to drag his thoughts away from the insane girl lying before him and activated his comm link before he could even comprehend what he was going to say.

"Hello?" Robin's voice echoed from the other end of the transmitter, "Hello~ anybody there?"

"Yeah, Rob, it's me," Wally said just as Artemis attempted to throw her legs over the side of the bed. "No, no, Artemis, get back in bed now! You can't stand up- What are you-"

Wally was positive that even Robin could hear the muted thud of Artemis smacking Wally upside the head as she tried to escape her cot. After a brief scuffle Wally managed to wrestle Artemis back under the covers but was only able to keep her there by lying beside her and letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm assuming that the patient is awake?" Robin asked hesitantly over the comm. The noises coming from the other end of the link made the boy unsure of whether it was appropriate to be amused or afraid.

"Yes, she is," Wally agreed, "Very awake."

"And the anesthesia hasn't worn off?" Robin articulated when his friend became too distracted by Artemis drawing small circles on his chest to say much else.

"Nope, not at all," Wally squeaked as Artemis wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled against him.

"Alright, Romeo, I'm on my way. In the meantime try not to take advantage of our injured archer," Robin said with an amused sigh before cutting off the comm link.

"Wally~" Artemis sang softly as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Yes, Arty," Wally said with a sigh as he looked down at the girl wrapped around his chest.

_Why does she have to be heavily drugged to be this affectionate?_ Wally thought with a groan, _I could seriously get used to this_.

"You know I l-l-l-like you, right? Sometimes, not all the times, I like you," she slurred.

Wally glanced down at her, at the bandages wrapped tightly around her stomach. He wondered worriedly if she should be moving around at all after just having undergone surgery to remove the four bullets that had been lodged in to her side.

Wally winced at the memory and ran his fingers precariously through her loose blonde hair.

"Yeah, I like you sometimes too, Beautiful," he sighed, hoping that she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

"But I love you all the times."

"What?" Wally said, looking down at her face, but her eyes were already closed and her breathing was steady and rhythmic, moving her chest up and down in slow even pulses, and Wally was beginning to wonder if he had only imagined her saying that.

When Robin entered the med bay ten minutes later Wally looked up at him helplessly and somehow managed to disentangle himself from Artemis' arms without waking her.

"Dude, where were you?" Wally demanded. "She woke up and went insane! I was seriously beginning to think that she had snapped and- What are you doing?"

Robin looked up from his iPhone absentmindedly and seeing the look on Wally's face said, "Oh, I was just on Tumblr, uploading some new photos I took."

"What kind of photos?" Wally said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

Robin smiled gleefully and raised the screen just high enough for Wally to see the single photo of him and Artemis snuggled in the hospital bed.

"Shit, Rob if Artemis sees that, I am so dead!" Wally almost yelled, lunging for the phone, "Take it down!"

"No can do, KF," Robin said mischievously as he dodged Wally's hand and did a perfect back flip, landing on the other side of Artemis' cot, "I've already gotten fifty notes and _everyone's_ reblogging it. Soon I'll be Tumblr famous."

"More like _infamous_ by the time I get my hands on you!" Wally threatened but before he could reach Rob, Artemis awoke in a flurry and sprang from the bed, wrapping her arms around Wally's waist.

"Wall-E," she said mechanically as she stared up at him.

Wally groaned, "You know what dude?" he said, "I don't even care what you do on Tumblr, just please fix Artemis before this becomes permanent."

"Whatever you say, Wall-E," Robin smiled, surreptitiously snapping a photo of the pair from where he stood on the opposite side of the room, "Whatever you say."

Later, when Robin went to upload the photo to his blog he named it: A Little Spitfire Koala Moment.

* * *

><p><em>I just...like...wow, I can't believe I posted this. I told myself that I wasn't going to post this. I said: "Janelle, no one is EVER going to see this. You are going to lock this is your Doc Manager and read it to yourself when you're in need of a few giggles... It will be hidden!" and then I posted it... <em>_I wrote it for a laugh after a few people suggested a reverse of _Morphine_ but I never actually considered finishing it. All I can say is: "I'm sorry, Artemis. You're such a BAMF and I love you for it but I realllly wanted to drug you...again (ie read Cosplay 2 for more drugged up Artemis)."_

_Anyway, if Artemis sounds like the kid from the 'Is this real life' viral video on YouTube there's a reason for it...watched that while writing this. Yup._

_Aaand let's just assume for continuities sake that they gave Artemis a little too much anesthesia, okay?_

_Also, the Tumblr references are dedicated to my newfound love for Tumblr! Follow me! Link's on my profile._

_Pwetty Pwease Review :3_


End file.
